


I Believed

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Poetry, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: I believedonce.In a world…I believeno longer.In a world…
Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Believed

**Author's Note:**

> Written in quite literally two minutes, and reflecting my hopelessness.

I want my childhood back  
My hope  
My idealism

You took  
from me  
and all  
the other  
children

I hoped  
once.

I dreamt  
once.

Of a world  
that was fair  
and free  
and kind.

I believed  
once.

In a world  
that cared

that did not  
hate

that did not  
lie

that did not  
steal.

I believe   
no longer

in that world.


End file.
